Dwts6
The fifth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan will be the host for this season. This season began on December 29, 2013. Previous season: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/DWTS5 Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples The 18 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: left Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : 'Dance chart' Judges scores & viewers votes In each episode, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Week One Witam w pierwszym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć czaczę lub walca angielskiego. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina – cha-cha-cha "The Way You Move"—OutKast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4uRZ1UYKio 18 (6, 6, 6) 2. Henry & Cheryl – waltz "Let It Be Me" -- Ray LaMontagne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AxgOhgf_Ac 26 (8, 9, 9) 3. Sean & Emma – cha-cha-cha "A Little Less Conversation"—Elvis Presley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkCWVNaX6-k 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Liam & Peta – waltz "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop" – Landon Pigg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyTwC3CbcxU 23 (8, 7, 8) 5. Garou & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "You're the First, the Last, My Everything"—Barry White http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zfxZRBm3EY 19 (6, 7, 6) 6. Jim & Sharna – waltz "You Raise Me Up" — Josh Groban http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oni0tO_HN30 25 (8, 9, 8) 7. Tom & Kym – cha-cha-cha "Fool in Love"—Tina Turner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ky_Y1v94rM 16 (5, 6, 5) 8. Pierce & Lindsay – waltz "Romeo and Juliet" — Nino Rota http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4yGEclkGbw 25 (8, 8, 9) 9. Sam & Chelsie – cha-cha-cha "Bang Bang"—David Sanborn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwiQ1MtGrFA 21 (7, 7, 7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. "Possibly Maybe" (Instrumental)—Björk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngJzAL0Qp9A Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Henry & Cheryl – 26 Pierce & Lindsay – 25 Jim & Sharna – 25 Liam & Peta – 23 Sean & Emma –21 Sam & Chelsie – 21 Garou & Tyne – 19 Theo & Karina – 18 Tom & Kym – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny. Informuję również, że od tego sezonu pojawi się seria występów zwyciężczyni 2 sezonu DWTS Britney Spears, która będzie pojawiać się co jakiś czas, oto pierwszy z nich: Britney Spears – „Toxic” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdSx9nK3UhA Week Two Witam w drugim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć rumbę lub quickstepa. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek - rumba "You're All I Need to Get By"—Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dza91W2DLWE 27 (9, 9, 9) 2. Miley & Tony – quickstep "Valerie"—Amy Winehouse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_EADBnXjXc 26 (9, 8, 9) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – rumba "I Can't Make You Love Me"—Bonnie Raitt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMU6J-MWT8E 23 (7, 8, 8) 4. Courtney & Sasha – quickstep "Close to Me"—The Cure http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArUKwUHzH-Q 21 (7, 6, 8) 5. Norisha & Mark – rumba "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine"—Lou Rawls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCW1i5HQ0o0 16 (5, 6, 5) 6. Emily & Tristan – quickstep "Lover, Come Back to Me"—Barbra Streisand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNNOejnnJmw 26 (9, 8, 9) 7. Demi & Gleb – rumba "You Give Me Something"—James Morrison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfCgermqdFA 17 (6, 6, 5) 8. Lyndsy & Maksim – quickstep "Blue Skies"—Della Reese http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K5bSBfFuLg 23 (8, 7, 8) 9. Emilie & Louis – rumba "Mercy Mercy Me"—Marvin Gaye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMuWmU1iNJo 19 (7, 6, 6) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. "Somebody That I Used to Know"—Gotye feat. Kimbra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jW59m6Nsxs Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Nelly & Derek – 27 Miley & Tony – 26 Emily & Tristan – 26 Jennifer & Valentin – 23 Lyndsy & Maksim – 23 Courtney & Sasha – 21 Emilie & Louis – 19 Demi & Gleb – 17 Norisha & Mark – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Lady Antebellum "Compass" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvIFFonBiuY Week Three Witam w trzecim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć jive’a lub tango. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina - tango "El Choclo"—Lalo Schifrin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09pDXuSkft0 26 (8, 9, 9) 2. Liam & Peta – jive "Call Me the Breeze"—Lynyrd Skynyrd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TpfK-4gS08 21 (7, 7, 7) 3. Henry & Cheryl – jive "The Girl Can't Help It"—Little Richard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTxZqAmaVeA 16 (6, 5, 5) 4. Garou & Tyne – tango "Rio"—Duran Duran http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x1NRqgcsYs 27 (9, 9, 9) 5. Jim & Sharna – jive "Shake It"—Metro Station http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpzIJEIljQA 28 (9, 10, 9) 6. Sam & Chelsie – tango "Bohemian Like You"—The Dandy Warhols http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovUGFmF0MF4 23 (7, 8, 8) 7. Sean & Emma – tango "The Big Date"—Marc Shaiman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZEZXnpSZjY 22 (8, 7, 7) 8. Pierce & Lindsay - jive "What I Like About You"—Lillix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPErGQIDuZQ 20 (6,7,7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. "Badder Badder Schwing"—Freddy Fresh feat. Fatboy Slim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T5m7AagJX8 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jim & Sharna – 28 Garou & Tyne – 27 Theo & Karina – 26 Sam & Chelsie – 23 Sean & Emma – 22 Liam & Peta – 21 Pierce & Lindsay - 20 Henry & Cheryl – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Overprotected” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO21yyiuQTg Week Four Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć paso doble lub foxtrota. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany hip-hop. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek - foxtrot "Bubbly"—Colbie Caillat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FjRyV-Mqh4 15 (5, 5, 5) 2. Courtney & Sasha – paso doble "Malagueña"—The Brian Setzer Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvlfJOEgkhs 24 (8, 8, 8) 3. Miley & Tony – paso doble "Granada"—Agustín Lara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl52wAW37pU 20 (6, 7, 7) 4. Emily & Tristan – paso doble "Poker Face"—Lady Gaga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5G7z2KkzC0 25 (8, 8, 9) 5. Demi & Gleb – foxtrot "Feeling Good"—Nina Simone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR1bWhdoIXM 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Emilie & Louis – foxtrot "The More I See You"—Michael Bublé http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-ADcY4k4IM 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Jennifer & Valentin – foxtrot "Stray Cat Strut"—Stray Cats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYiwxM_RVEI 14 (5, 4, 5) 8. Lyndsy & Maksim – paso doble "Habanera"—Charlotte Church http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvGb-SPC7kA 29 (10, 9, 10) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólny, nieoceniany hip-hop. "Dance My Pain Away" (District 78 remix)—Wye Oak http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kcUaYuCxg4 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Lyndsy & Maksim – 29 Emilie & Louis – 27 Emily & Tristan – 25 Courtney & Sasha – 24 Demi & Gleb – 24 Miley & Tony – 20 Nelly & Derek – 15 Jennifer & Valentin – 14 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Colbie Caillat "Hold on" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nef_lifxxA Week Five Witam w piątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć mambo lub walca wiedeńskiego. Zaczynamy! 1. Miley & Tony - mambo "I Do the Jerk"—Ryan Shaw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwWm51LnQ2E 21 (7, 7, 7) 2. Liam & Peta – viennese waltz "We Are the Champions" – Queen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2NU98NZF8o 15 (5, 5, 5) 3. Pierce & Lindsay – mambo "Coconut Woman"—Harry Belafonte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqrfDho4Ucg 16 (6, 5, 5) 4. Sean & Emma – viennese waltz "Cry Me Out" – Pixie Lott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gQAEuwXPX4 23 (7, 8, 8) 5. Sam & Chelsie – mambo "Mambo Gozon"—Tito Puente http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeqyYvAF-rE 19 (6, 6, 7) 6. Lyndsy & Maksim – viennese waltz "Life After You" – Daughtry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEac4BOGKxM 16 (6, 5, 5) 7. Emilie & Louis – mambo "La Comay"—Sonora Carrulseles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UXKmbStv-c 21 (7, 7, 7) 8. Jennifer & Valentin – viennese waltz "These Arms of Mine" – Otis Redding http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqVrNK4uiB4 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Nelly & Derek – mambo "Baby Got Back"—Sir Mix-a-Lot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxYh0YR8hjQ 18 (6, 6, 6) 10. Courtney & Sasha – viennese waltz "Con te partirò" — Andrea Bocelli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI 18 (6, 6, 6) 11. Garou & Tyne - mambo "El Cumbanchero"—Angel Melendez and the 911 Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdPAVK39qYE 17 (6, 5, 6) 12. Jim & Sharna – viennese waltz "Waltz of the Flowers" — Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M 21 (7, 7, 7) 13. Theo & Karina – mambo "Higher"—Gloria Estefan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn4wkDUrqqU 18 (6, 6, 6) 14. Emily & Tristan – viennese waltz "Hedwig's Theme" — John Williams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCNHVMIYqiA 26 (9, 8, 9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Emily & Tristan – 26 Jennifer & Valentin – 24 Sean & Emma – 23 Miley & Tony – 21 Emilie & Louis – 21 Jim & Sharna – 21 Sam & Chelsie – 19 Nelly & Derek – 18 Courtney & Sasha – 18 Theo & Karina – 18 Garou & Tyne - 17 Pierce & Lindsay – 16 Lyndsy & Maksim – 16 Liam & Peta – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Boys” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWddCLmDI7k Week Six Witam w szóstym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć sambę lub taniec nietowarzyski. Zaczynamy! 1. Jennifer & Valentin - samba "Take a Picture"—Filter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83cV5aV8__A 18 (6, 6, 6) 2. Jim & Sharna - samba "Bananza (Belly Dancer)"—Akon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxM2MuDZB-k 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Theo & Karina - contemporary "The Power of Love"—Celine Dion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BHoj8uFdr8 23 (8, 7, 8) 4. Pierce & Lindsay - jazz "Too Close"—Alex Clare http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcpYKBTALKY 15 (5, 5, 5) 5. Emily & Tristan - samba "I Can't Get Next To You"—The Temptations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OBBO8tOkM 20 (7, 6, 7) 6. Lyndsy & Maksim - samba "El Matador"—Los Fabulosos Cadillacs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdAS7EDuF6Y 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Nelly & Derek - hip-hop "Please Mr. Postman" (District 78 remix)—The Marvelettes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocFCFs4a-n4 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Emilie & Louis - contemporary "Eli, Eli" (A Walk to Caseara)—Sophie Milman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1hH5c4k51Q 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Miley & Tony - lyrical jazz "No Nothing"—Curtis & Reinhard feat. Blaire http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2LsXnM5JOc 27 (9, 9, 9) 10. Sean & Emma - samba "Jump in the Line (Shake, Senora)"—Harry Belafonte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsETCcyclGM 10 (4, 3, 3) 11. Garou & Tyne - dubstep "Cinema" (Skrillex remix)—Benny Benassi feat. Gary Go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaIZ0mUJzr0 23 (8, 8, 7) 12. Sam & Chelsie - contemporary "Adagio for Strings"—Brno Philharmonic Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr8pKlsSttI 22 (8, 7, 7) 13. Courtney & Sasha - samba "Remedio P'al Corazon"—Alberto Plaza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSEVtwGJEg8 25 (8, 8, 9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Lyndsy & Maksim -27 Nelly & Derek -27 Miley & Tony -27 Courtney & Sasha -25 Emilie & Louis -24 Theo & Karina - 23 Garou & Tyne -23 Sam & Chelsie -22 Emily & Tristan -20 Jennifer & Valentin -18 Jim & Sharna -18 Pierce & Lindsay - 15 Sean & Emma -10 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Ylvis "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Muh3PnqQ8tU Week Seven Witam w siódmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywały. Uwaga – jest to odcinek z podwójną eliminacją. Zaczynamy! 1. Courtney & Sasha – cha-cha-cha "I'm Outta Love"—Anastacia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp08IBaWfHQ 26 (9, 9, 8) 2. Emilie & Louis – waltz "I Have Nothing"—Whitney Houston http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19LPgLKrgLE 17 (6,5,6) 3. Emily & Tristan – rumba "Missing You"—John Waite http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S89AmJFP-j0 25 (8, 8, 9) 4. Jennifer & Valentin – quickstep "I Want You to Want Me"—Letters To Cleo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBgM5os1jRs 28 (10, 9, 9) 5. Garou & Tyne – jive "Jailhouse Rock"—Elvis Presley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmnvAyxuHs0 28 (10, 8, 10) 6. Pierce & Lindsay – tango "Jealousy" — Billy Fury http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ7jbcezhMI 24 (8, 8, 8) 7. Jim & Sharna – paso doble "Rhythm is a Dancer"—Snap! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhMYrlH8OZE 20 (7, 6, 7) 8. Sam & Chelsie – foxtrot "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off"—Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZl-NFiVK2U 28 (9, 10, 9) 9. Nelly & Derek – samba "Two Princes"—Spin Doctors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6XmNoauuOo 27 (9,9,9) 10. Miley & Tony – viennese waltz "Maybe I, Maybe You" — Scorpions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyFzEjVXGZo 25 (8, 8, 9) 11. Lyndsy & Maksim – mambo "Mambo a la Sandoval"—Angel Melendez http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dk9XxtZw3ec 27 (9, 9, 9) 12. Theo & Karina – waltz "With You I'm Born Again"—Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T48i8RCsJlM 27 (9,9,9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jennifer & Valentin – 28 Garou & Tyne – 28 Sam & Chelsie – 28 Nelly & Derek – 27 Lyndsy & Maksim – 27 Theo & Karina – 27 Courtney & Sasha – 26 Emily & Tristan – 25 Miley & Tony – 25 Pierce & Lindsay – 24 Jim & Sharna – 20 Emilie & Louis – 17 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Showdown” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17YFOUU3qNY Week Eight Witam w ósmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywały. Zaczynamy! 1. Lyndsy & Maksim - waltz "Sandy's Song"—Dolly Parton http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2kFxkCb3CI 24 (8,8,8) 2. Garou & Tyne – quickstep "Hey Pachuco" – Royal Crown Revue 28 (10, 9, 9) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbtTTxFbNQU 3. Emily & Tristan – tango "Tango Misterioso" — Pedro Gomez http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5sjfvOKczg 28 (9, 9, 10) 4. Sam & Chelsie – rumba "The Lady in Red"—Chris De Burgh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPL4EyRAz54 28 (9, 9, 10) 5. Pierce & Lindsay – cha-cha-cha "Save the Last Dance for Me"—Ben E. King http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HpK1tRUVfI 27 (9, 9, 9) 6. Nelly & Derek – viennese waltz "One and Only" — Adele http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Theo & Karina – jive "Dance, Dance"—Fall Out Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNnq59O7AkM 26 (9, 8, 9) 8. Courtney & Sasha – foxtrot "Is You Is or Is You Ain't My Baby"—Diana Krall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_1bE8ZJmzs 21 (7, 7, 7) 9. Emilie & Louis – paso doble "Spanish Guitar"—Bo Diddley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjwpsvGRbCM 30 (10, 10, 10) 10. Jennifer & Valentin – mambo "Ain't Nothing Wrong with That"—Robert Randolph and the Family Band http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrmLialpjG0 24 (8, 8, 8) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Emilie & Louis – 30 Garou & Tyne – 28 Emily & Tristan – 28 Sam & Chelsie – 28 Pierce & Lindsay – 27 Nelly & Derek – 27 Theo & Karina – 26 Lyndsy & Maksim – 24 Jennifer & Valentin – 24 Courtney & Sasha – 21 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: One Direction "Story of My Life" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJIb8ck0tws Week Nine Witam w dziewiątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywały oraz grupowy Country Western. Zaczynamy! 1. Emilie & Louis – cha-cha-cha "Can't Get You out of My Head"—Kylie Minogue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQ3uDVOKHDM 27 (9,9,9) 2. Sam & Chelsie – waltz "I Wonder Why"—Curtis Stigers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em52Bf64IsI 27 (9,9,9) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – jive "We Got the Beat"—The Go-Go's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD1BWcf8vhE 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Nelly & Derek – quickstep "Let's Face the Music and Dance" – Nat King Cole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUrRoMtewPw 27 (9, 9, 9) 5. Courtney & Sasha – rumba "Waiting for a Girl Like You" – Foreigner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrzzR-3PPqw 30 (10, 10, 10) 6. Garou & Tyne – foxtrot "Lullaby of Birdland"—Sarah Vaughan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8cFdZyWOOs 30 (10, 10, 10) 7. Pierce & Lindsay – paso doble "U Got the Look"—Prince http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb86cmPGzbY 29 (10, 9, 10) 8. Theo & Karina – viennese waltz "Ooo Baby Baby"—Smokey Robinson & the Miracles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PVkF44Dsfc 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Emily & Tristan – mambo "Ritmo de Chunga"—Perez Prado http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCphY8IxqNk 25 (8, 8, 9) Taniec grupowy - Country Western "Cotton-Eyed Joe"—The Nashville Riders http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEkXCYrQUAg Za ten taniec każdy otrzymał dodatkową ocenę: Theo & Karina – 10 Jennifer & Valentin – 9 Pierce & Lindsay – 8 Courtney & Sasha – 7 Emilie & Louis – 6 Sam & Chelsie – 5 Emily & Tristan – 4 Garou & Tyne – 3 Nelly & Derek – 2 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Courtney & Sasha – 30+7=37 Pierce & Lindsay – 29+8=37 Theo & Karina – 24+10=34 Garou & Tyne – 30+3=33 Emilie & Louis – 27+6=33 Sam & Chelsie – 27+5=32 Jennifer & Valentin – 21+9=30 Nelly & Derek – 27+2=29 Emily & Tristan – 25+4=29 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears " ...Baby One More Time" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbTCACTlcbQ Week Ten Witam w dziesiątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywały oraz taniec drużynowy. Uwaga – jest to odcinek z podwójną eliminacją. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek – cha-cha-cha "Girls Just Want to Have Fun"—Cyndi Lauper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMWWBigvbkY 27 (9,9,9) 2. Courtney & Sasha – waltz "See the Day"—Girls Aloud http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_pcceftMmQ 26 (8,9,9) 3. Theo & Karina – rumba "Eyes on Fire" — Blue Foundation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5JOAe-p9Bo 30 (10, 10, 10) 4. Garou & Tyne – paso doble "Bring Me to Life"—Evanescence http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOvgR_mWGco 30 (10, 10, 10) 5. Pierce & Lindsay – quickstep "Walkin' on Sunshine" — Katrina and the Waves http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKh0dLIuIu8 28 (10, 9, 9) 6. Sam & Chelsie – jive "Reet Petite"—Jackie Wilson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXa6PzFR_GE 26 (9, 8, 9) 7. Jennifer & Valentin – tango "Hold It Against Me" — Britney Spears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2NAidJ-VJA 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Emilie & Louis – viennese waltz "Ave Maria"—Franz Schubert (performed by Jackie Evancho) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD5Tc8jZ76o 27 (9, 9, 9) Nelly & Derek, Garou & Tyne, Courtney & Sasha, Pierce & Lindsay – broadway "Treat Me Rough" (Girl Crazy)—Debbie Gravitte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZtFrbasUqM 27 (9, 9, 9) Sam & Chelsie, Emilie & Louis, Theo & Karina, Jennifer & Valentin – jazz "Time is Now"—Moloko http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-7lUTFuutU 24 (8, 8, 8) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Garou & Tyne – 30+27=57 Pierce & Lindsay – 28+27=55 Nelly & Derek – 27+27=54 Theo & Karina – 30+24=54 Courtney & Sasha – 26+27=53 Jennifer & Valentin – 27+24=51 Emilie & Louis – 27+24=51 Sam & Chelsie – 26+24=50 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Michael Bublé "You Make Me Feel So Young" i "It's a Beautiful Day" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYgDjS6P3bo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UC_8e0A4z4 Week Eleven Witam w jedenastym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć po 2 tańce – jeden nowy i jeden powtórzony. Zaczynamy! 1. Pierce & Lindsay - rumba "Seasons of Love"—from Rent http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxeWdCJV16E 20 (7, 6, 7) 2. Nelly & Derek – waltz "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me"—Elton John http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI5xme5k5AQ 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Theo & Karina – paso doble "Another One Bites the Dust" – Queen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWsJcg-g1pg 24 (8, 8, 8) 4. Garou & Tyne – viennese waltz "La Donna è Mobile"—Giuseppe Verdi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-_BhozB3JA 27 (9, 9, 9) 5. Emilie & Louis – jive "We're Not Gonna Take It"—Twisted Sister http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOqk_q4NLLI 29 (9,10,10) 6. Jennifer & Valentin - classical ballet "The Nutcracker Suite—Pas De Deux"—Bruton Apm Studios http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk_AALipLcc 25 (9,7,9) 7. Pierce & Lindsay – waltz "Fascination"—Nat King Cole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kekm11WkKq0 22 (7,7,8) 8. Nelly & Derek – rumba "My Girl"—The Temptations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZh7nRw6gl8 21 (7, 7, 7) 9. Theo & Karina – tango "Cite Tango" — Ástor Piazzolla http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwnZdpKsGb0 28 (9, 9, 10) 10. Garou & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "Fire Burning"—Sean Kingston http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtjRJTxoMVw 29 (9,10,10) 11. Emilie & Louis – foxtrot "Call Me Irresponsible"—Frank Sinatra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FiEV3tbXvk 24 (8, 8, 8) 12. Jennifer & Valentin – rumba "Cruisin'"—Smokey Robinson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwiwEdTZ-7c 23 (7, 8, 8) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Garou & Tyne – 27+29=56 Emilie & Louis – 29+24=53 Theo & Karina – 24+28=52 Jennifer & Valentin – 25+23=48 Pierce & Lindsay – 20+22=42 Nelly & Derek – 18+21=39 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears „Oops!... I Did It Again” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUintI92cCY Week Twelve Witam w dwunastym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć po 2 tańce – jeden nowy i jeden powtórzony. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina – quickstep "Pencil Full Of Lead" — Paolo Nutini http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur0OMTHKRKk 27 (9, 9, 9) 2. Garou & Tyne – rumba "Being with You"—Smokey Robinson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLJF5h1_SfA 27 (9, 8, 10) 3. Emilie & Louis – tango "Violentango" — Astor Piazzola http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkG7gVZvH7w 25 (8, 9, 8) 4. Nelly & Derek – jive "River Deep - Mountain High"—Ike & Tina Turner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tipw66XjXn4 26 (8,9,9) 5. Pierce & Lindsay – foxtrot "Sweet Pea"—Amos Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRIgvtQYEmA 26 (9, 8, 9) 6. Theo & Karina – cha-cha-cha "September"—Earth, Wind and Fire http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrpAQ8CUFPQ 27 (9,9,9) 7. Garou & Tyne – tango "Assassin's Tango" — John Powell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsRbSQg-7ug 28 (9, 9, 10) 8. Emilie & Louis – mambo "Saca Tu Mujer"—Tito Puente, Jr. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3oZm_dApJU 29 (10, 9, 10) 9. Nelly & Derek – foxtrot "Fever"—Peggy Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eIDtwcFXcI 29 (10, 9, 10) 10. Pierce & Lindsay – jive "Love Man"—Otis Redding http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ZdheRKzMk 24 (8, 8, 8) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Garou & Tyne – 27+28=55 Nelly & Derek – 26+29=55 Theo & Karina – 27+27=54 Emilie & Louis – 25+29=54 Pierce & Lindsay – 26+24=50 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Demi Lovato "Neon Lights" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSxr5E8cDrs Week Thirteen Witam w trzynastym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć 2 ostatnie nie wykonywane przez siebie tańce. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek – paso doble "So What" – Pink http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH6atHxFCtE 20 (6, 7, 7) 2. Garou & Tyne – waltz "At this Moment"—Billy Vera and the Beaters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfv-i8NLiOQ 25 (8,9,8) 3. Emilie & Louis – samba "One Bad Apple"—The Osmonds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjfT1D1lg-E 26 (8,9,9) 4. Theo & Karina – foxtrot "Sunny Afternoon"—The Kinks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIKsHh3BFPI 23 (8,8,7) 5. Nelly & Derek – tango "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" — Doris Day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUVT1NZtZPo 30 (10, 10, 10) 6. Garou & Tyne – samba "Comanche"—The Revels http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNkwKR04tPQ 21 (7, 7, 7) 7. Emilie & Louis – quickstep "We Go Together"—from Grease http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArTeFelw3O8 23 (8, 7, 8) 8. Theo & Karina – samba "Hey Mama"—The Black Eyed Peas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPvBXNUdStA 21 (7, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Nelly & Derek – 20+30=50 Emilie & Louis – 26+23=49 Garou & Tyne – 25+21=46 Theo & Karina – 23+21=44 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "(You Drive Me) Crazy" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2vxDUStxy4